Paradise
by battygirl88
Summary: Dean and Castiel make paradise in Purgatory. Smut. DXC You've been warned


Paradise:

Dean laid on the ground, panting and sweating. He wished for hot water more then anything, to shower and shave sounded like heaven... or as close to heaven as one could get. He smiled as an idea formed in his brain. He would make heaven, right here and now. He looked over at his companion, the angel's eyes were open as he stared up at the sky wordlessly.

He went to his companion, sitting between his legs on the cool ground, "Cas, take your coat off," he said. The angel looked at him, perplexed but he obeyed. He passed the torn garment over to Dean, the hunter spread it over the dead grass carefully.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the man with the question burning in his gaze.

"We're going to make paradise, Cas, our own little heaven," he replied.

Castiel's confused look deepened, he was a logical being, surely Dean didn't think he could move heaven? Castiel meant to speak, but was caught off guard as Dean's lips met his, caught in the middle of a word. But he wasn't so sure he minded being interrupted just at that moment as he was laid down on his coat. He felt the hunter's hands under his dirty white button down shirt, pinching and twisting his sensitive nipples as the kiss deepened. He felt his pants tightening, he tasted the ash on Dean's flesh, the grit of dirt on his tongue as he lapped at the hunter's neck.

Dean grunted as he stripped off his own tattered shirt, his muscles rippled under the tight flesh of his arms and torso. He smiled at the angel, unbuttoning the man's black slacks. He palmed the angel's shaft through the soft underwear, worn ragged and thin and tattered from scrubbing in the rivers. Castle gasped at the feeling of him running his gritty fingers through the dark curls at his base, "Do you like that, Cas?" He asked quietly.

"Dean, I'm in a man's body... how is this going to work?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a little out of practice myself. But I think we can make this work, just relax and lay back with your legs apart," he said. He took his smallest finger into his mouth, sucking it with half-lidded eyes. Castle watched him with fascination as he laid back on the coat, he spread his legs and drew his knees up, "That's good, Cas, just like that," Dean said.

Castiel groaned at the feel of Dean penetrating his body, it hurt, but he tolerated it. It began to feel pleasant slowly, as Dean slid it in and out slowly, and he relaxed some, "How about another finger now?" Soothed the hunter. He wetted it first, slipping them both in slowly and gently. He scissored the angel's entrance open until he lay panting and whimpering under him. He kissed the angel's lips, "I need you to suck it, I don't want to hurt you," he said gently.

Castiel sat up, blushing slightly as he worked at unbuttoning the man's jeans. He huffed in frustration as his fingers trembled nervously, feeling clumsy and childish as Dean chuckled, "It's cute when you're embarrassed," he said.

"It is not cute, it is annoying," replied the angel, "Human fingers are so weak," he grumbled. He was cut off from his complaints, Dean crushed their lips together; his tongue slipped along Castiel's bottom lip as he groaned.

Dirty hands pushed him down on the coat, he heard the zipper of Dean's pants being yanked down and his mouth was empty. He felt slightly saddened, until Dean was over him with his swollen member brushing his lips. He drew it into his mouth, licking slow experimental circles along the shaft. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, feeling Dean's creamy essence seep from the tip. He heard the hunter panting above him as Castiel gripped his hips, taking all of him into his heated cavern.

"Ahhhh, fucking hell, Cas. I can't take much more," groaned the green eyed man. The angel swallowed around his dick, feeling him tremble as he released. He tasted bittersweet and silky smooth, yet salty. He tasted like heaven in their hell, he made it a point to share it. Castiel let him relax beside him for a moment, his tongue working at the milky fluid in his mouth; savoring the taste as he rested. He kissed the hunter, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Dean moaned against his lips as he received his seed, their tongues danced together. Dean's pearly essence slipped down Castiel's lips as the kiss deepened, until the hunter pinned him to the ground.

The angel parted his legs, lifting his hips as Dean thrust into him. There was pain, delicious, mind shattering pain as Dean entered him. He gripped the cherubim's chin as he plundered his mouth, exploring and conquering everything he touched with the pink digit. When they parted for breath, Castiel kissed his neck frantically. Dean thrust into him, drawing a small amount of blood. It trickled between the dark haired angel's legs like the brand of a hot poker on his soul as his lover rode him. Their heated cries and moans drew the attention of the birds of purgatory, who confused the sounds of raptured love making for the agony of the near dead.

Castle lifted his moist face to the black sky and cried out loudly, as the snake tightened around his spine and he fell over the edge into a deep, dreamless sleep with his hunter beside him. Dean wrapped around his body like an iron vice, arms encircling his torso and his leg curled around his lower body like ivy. They slept in each other's embrace, the terror of their lives in purgatory was forgotten for the sweet heaven they had claimed within each other. For the moment.


End file.
